


Grading Curve

by LadyShadowphyre



Series: tumblr prompt basket [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, Sastiel - Freeform, dean's there too, the sassy focus we were robbed of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: Post "Advanced Thanatology". Coming back from the dead should never be taken for granted, even for Winchesters.





	Grading Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JupiterJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterJames/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr kiss prompt #7: "I missed you" kiss!

**S** TREETLIGHTS AND FLICKERING neon cast a poor illumination, but it was enough to recognize Castiel standing beside the pay phone booth. Getting out of the impala was done by rote, watching the way Castiel’s eyes locked on to him and Dean with the same desperation twisting in Sam’s chest.

_Is this real? Are you here? Can I believe in this?_

Sam couldn’t remember exactly what came next, what was said or how he managed to make himself move those last few feet, but when his hands met Castiel’s shoulders and pulled him in, when he felt Castiel’s arms go around him in return and Castiel’s head tipped up towards him, Sam’s world narrowed to that moment of perfect clarity as his lips met Castiel’s. Arms tightened, hands gripped at backs, lips parted and locked and opened to tongues which twined together, relearning taste and feel that had not yet been forgotten.

_You’re here! You’re real!_

They parted slowly, foreheads resting against each other as Sam breathed heavily and even Castiel took in air in unsteady pants. A few precious seconds of contact longer before Sam would remember that Dean was there and watching, waiting with surprising patience for his own turn to greet the angel who they had very nearly thought lost to them for good this time.

_I missed you…_

_…I missed you, too._


End file.
